finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Renzokuken
Per i video relativi alle tecniche del Renzokuken, vedi i Video. Renzokuken (連続剣 "Spada continua", "Spada sequenziale" o "Spada seriale") è la Tecnica Speciale di Squall Leonhart. La prima applicazione dell'attacco è un continuo di sferzate con il gunblade, potenziabili se il giocatore preme il tasto R1 (il "grilletto") nel preciso momento in cui il fascio di luce giunge sotto una sottile barretta minore nella barra maggiore. La lunghezza della prima sequenza di sferzate è determinata da un fattore casuale e dall'energia di Squall: minore è l'energia, più le possibilità di sferzate consecutive maggiori. Causalmente, uno dei seguenti attacchi finali può concludere il Renzokuken. Esecuzione Squall avanza verso il nemico predestinato al supplizio di spadate, colpendolo ripetutamente. Compare una barra al di sotto della scena, in cui una quantità di barre minori, variabili dalle quattro alle otto, fluiscono sino ad una barretta posta alla fine della barra maggiore. Premendo il pulsante R1 (il "grilletto") col giusto tempismo, il singolo colpo sferzato in quell'istanti si potenzia del 50%. E' possibile configurare la sequenza Renzokuken in automatico, seppur così le probabilità di riuscità di un'esecuzione perfetta diminuiscono. Durante gli attacchi subiti dai seguenti Boss, la sequenza del Renzokuken cambia radicalmente ed è realizzato con una coreografia cinematografica : * Elvoret/Elnoyle - 6 Colpi * NORG - 6 Colpi * Seifer (All Encounters) - 5 Colpi * Jumbo Cactuar - 7 Colpi * Bahamut - 6 Colpi * Ultima Weapon - 7 Colpi * Griever - 5 Colpi * Ultimecia (Junctioned to Griever) - 8 Colpi * Ultimecia (Final Battle) - 7 Colpi Terminata la sferza di attacchi nella prima fase, Squall potrebbe ultimare il Renzokuken con uno dei seguenti attacchi finali Attacchi finali Colpo Imperiale Colpo Imperiale (ラフディバイド) è la prima Renzokuken disponibile per Squall, perciò è anche la più debole. Colpisce l'avversario con un colpo caricato in diagonale verso l'alto (nel primo filmato, Squall usa questa tecnica per sfregiare il volto di Seifer), causando danni moderati accompagnati da un'esplosione. Questa tecnica è disponibile dall'inizio del gioco. Cerchio Fatato Cerchi Fatato (フェイテッドサークル) è il secondo attacco finale di Squall. Squall zompa in aria e, raggiunto il vertice del salto, carica il Gunblade con energia, rilasciandola in un onda di luce rossa dopo aver girato su se stesso una volta; l'attacco colpisce tutti i nemici. Squall può sfoderare tale tecnica una volta che il suo Gunblade è aggiornato a "Grilletto Falciato" o superiore = Raggio Esplosivo (プラスティングゾーン) è il terzo attacco finale di Squall. Squall pone in avanti il suo Gunblade, puntato verso l'alto: l'arma si carica di energia, un raggio luminoso è emanato dalla lama, raggiunge la stratosfera (persino al di sopra dell'astronave Ragnarok, contro i Propragrator) e, mosso da Squall, finisce al di sopra di un nemico, causandogli danni ingentissimi. Al di fuori di Final Fantasy VIII, come nella serie Kingdom Hearts, la tecnica allunga magicamente la lama del Gunblade. Squall può sferzare l'attacco una volta equipaggiato con il Gunblade "Sciabola Fiammeggiante" o superiore Lion Heart Lion Heart (エンドオブハート, Endo obu Hāto, Fine del Cuore) è l'attacco finale di Squall più forte, acquisito solo una volta equipaggiata l'arma finale, l'ononima Lion Heart). Colpisce il singolo nemico mirato ventuno volte in totale (lancio in aria e ricaduta a terra inclusi). Se l'attacco è eseguito dopo un Renzokuken di otto attacchi da 9999 HP di danno, ed anch'esso causa 9999 a danno singolo, l'ammontare totale sottratto al nemico è di 259,974 HP. Altre comparse Saga di Kingdom Hearts Durante la saga, il protagonista Sora si trova spesso a combattere contro o a fianco di un alter ego di Squall, che si fa chiamare Leon. In molti di questi combattimenti, di solito quando i suoi HP sono scesi oltre la metà, Leon usa una versione semplificata del suo Raggio Esplosivo, in cui la lama del Revolver si prolunga non oltre il doppio della sua lunghezza normale per tutto il resto della battaglia: in questo stato, Leon infligge molti più danni e i suoi attacchi hanno un raggio d'azione più ampio. Un altro attacco che usa somiglia leggermente al Cerchio Fatato. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy La EX Burst di Squall in ''Dissidia è il Renzokuken e, analogamente alla versione in Final Fantasy VIII, determina la pressione di un tasto con il giusto tempismo. Premere il pulsante con il tempismo adatto permette l'esecuzione della Ex Burst, variante del Lion Heat, singolo attacco potentissimo invece che combinazione letale di 21 colpi successivi. Ultimecia's EX Burst is a variation of Renzokuken called "Time Compression". It operates identically to Renzokuken, requiring the player to time button presses with a flashing power meter to time the strikes of Ultimecia's magic bolts. She ends the EX Burst with Sorceress Heart (End of Memories in the Japanese release), paralleling the name of Squall's EX Burst. Colpo imperiale, Cerchio Fatato e Raggio Esplosivo compaiono come attacchi HP per Squall. La loro funzione è simile a quella originale: Colpo Imperiale è un attacco frontale, Cerchio Fatato e Raggio Esplosivo sono indeboliti nel raggio d'attacco. Cerchio Fatato '' è collegato ad un altro attacco, ''Cerchio Aereo, non più orizzontale ma verticale.